Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-212814 discloses a garment for leg strength enhancement which enhances the desired muscles easily only by living an ordinary life. On this garment for leg strength enhancement, a strong elastic portion is disposed in a direction extending along a muscle to directly give a load to the muscle from this strong elastic portion, whereby the muscle strength is enhanced. Specifically, by providing a load directly to an enhancement-target muscle, the muscle is developed.
An object of the garment for leg strength enforcement described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-212814 is to enhance the muscle strength of the section where the strong elastic portion is disposed, thus it is not always possible to obtain a beautiful figure. For example, as shown in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-212814, an elongated strip-shaped strong elastic portion is provided on each buttock. However, in this case, only the strength of the muscles around the buttocks where the strong elastic portions are disposed is enhanced. Therefore, in this case, it is difficult to lift up the buttocks neatly.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a bottom garment capable of lifting up the buttocks neatly.